


Take My Hand

by LizzietotheT



Series: Merthur Poetry [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzietotheT/pseuds/LizzietotheT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem set after Arthur's return from Avalon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+Purple).



> Written as a bonus for Merthur Party 2013.

 

This is it, the day has come.

We are destined for this, you and I.

Take my hand and I’ll guide you in.

And you’ll protect us, like you always did.

This isn’t a battle for just you or me.

It is for all of us, you have to see.

For I with magic and that courage of yours,

We’ll lead our men into battle.

And the land we once loved will return,

It will return, like you once did.

So, take my hand and we’ll lead them in,

 Just remember that our strength comes from within.


End file.
